CONNECTED (2YEON NACHAENG)
by 2wicepm
Summary: Two people met in an unexpected situation agreed to work with each other to get what they want.. Yoo Jeongyeon is a famous successful business man in Korea. He already has it all except for having an heir. He only cares about his reputation and the future of his company. Im Nayeon is a poor hardworking girl. She works 24/7 to pay her late father's debt to a known gangster in Korea
1. chapter 1

Nayeon is in her house getting ready to go for work. She didn't eat breakfast since she doesnt have enough money to eat 3 times a day.

" *sigh* another tiring day.." she said and got out of her house and rode her bike to the grocery store where she works. She has 3 part time jobs at the store in the morning ,at the restaurant in the afternoon and at the bar at night.

She really works hard to pay her father's debts to Lee sooman quickly so she can live in peace. Even if she has 3 jobs and she lives alone ,she still can't feed her self well because the people of sooman kept on forcing her to pay leaving her with no money to spend for her needs. The total amount of the debt is $2,562,964 her father used it all in gambling and died leaving all his debts to his only daughter.

HOURS HAS PASSED

"Nayeon mop the floor before you leave " her boss said

"okay sir *faked smile* " she said

After mopping the floor she go to her next job at the restaurant.

JEONGYEON POV

I'm at the restaurant eating with Mr. Kim the ceo of the lim company. Since their chairman wasn't able to come. We're in a private room discussing the collaboration project of our companies.

" should we order our dessert? Sir " he asked and I nodded. The waitress comes in and gives us the menu.

"nayeon... " Mr. Kim said looking at the nametag of the waitress. I can see his lustful eyes roaming around the girls body. The waitress lowwered her head and looked uncomfortable. " you're too beautiful to work as a waitress"

" *fake cough * Mr. Kim I hope you won't forget that were here to discuss about work.." I said

" I'm sorry about that sir "

"it's OK ... I will have cheese cake " I said while I give back the menu. "what about you Mr. Kim? "

" uhhmm... I want chocofudge ice-cream " he said and give back the menu. The waitress bowed at us then got out of the room.

NAYEON POV

That maniac rich old man. He thought I wasn't aware he looked at me lustfully! If only he's not a VIP costumer I'll punch his face hard.

I walked to to the kitchen and handed the order to the chef

"dahyun heres the order of the VIP room 2..." I said

" okay! " dahyun said cheerfully while preparing the dessert. " hey nayeon wanna join us later were gonna watch a movie"

"nah.. You know I have work later" I said

" *pout* okie... Here" she said and handed me the dessert " becarefull"

"okay" I said and returned to the room and serve their dessert.

HOURS PASSED

I'm at the bar working as a bartender. Drunk men keeps on staying in front of me asking to make and fill their drinks. They won't allow my workmates to serve them except for me.

I asked help to momo to help me serve drinks but she ended up being scolded by them.

"sorry" I said

" no it's OK I should be the one whose sorry... I can't help you serve them" she said

"it's OK " I said and smiled

"hey pretty ! Are you free tonight? Let's go to my house! " the drunk man laughed and said to me I looked at him nervously

" I'm sorry sir but I only work here as a bartender.. " I said nervously I can hear other men sighs and looked dissapointed and most of them left me. At last I can take a rest.

" What?! " he said and cupped my cheeks with his hand hard "I've never been refused by any girl! "

"ouch! Sir it hurts! I'm sorry" I was about to cry. Momo saw me and tried to stop the drunk man but she can't.

" Sir please stop! GUARDS!" momo shouted .while I was crying he was holding my arms tight and shakes me making me stumble in my place . The people in the bar look scared and some of them left.

"PLEASE STOP! " I said

"hey fuck boy she said stop " a guy calmly said making the drunk man look at him and lost his grip to me. Momo hugged me while I am shaking .

The drunk man was about to punch the guy that saved me but luckily the guards came and kicked him out of the bar. I come near the guy that saved me and bow to him

" thank you sir for saving me" I said

"it's OK " he said and smiled to me. "by the way I'm son chaeyoung.. "

"I'm Im nayeon " I said then we shake hands.

"wait..what? Son chaeyoung?!" momo joined our conversation and chaeyoung nodded and laughed " you're the successful businessman that only works 4 hours, right? "

He laughed and nodded " awww... You're so handsome in person! How did you become successful if you're only working 4 hours a day?" momo cheekily asked

"it's a long story.. " chaeyoung said and just laugh at the actions of Momo " so nice meeting you two especially you nayeonsshi *wink*" he said looking at me my eyes widened in surprise and he left.

Because of what happened my boss let me go home early. I rode my bike to my small house.

I threw myself on my bed and sigh "Why do I live like this? I hate my life... "

Today was a terrible day I got up and do my night routine and sleep.


	2. chapter 2

NAYEON POV

I got a call from a company called ''lim company '' offering me a job as a secretary of their ceo. At first i didnt believe it but they offered me a high payment which is 5x bigger than what i earn everyday . So i accepted the offer and told me that I will be having my interview TODAY!

I was so surprised and at the same time suspicious why i got accepted without doing something and also the company that called me is one of the biggest clothing company in korea!

I wore my formal clothing a white blouse and a fitted skirt making sure i look presentable . I cant ignore the fact that i am so excited . I left my house with a wide smile on my face.

NO ONE'S POV

Nayeon rode a taxi to the lim company. Before coming in she sighed in nervousness

" This is it... " she excitedly said then entered the building. She went to the counter.

" uhm.. I'm Im Nayeon the com.." she stopped and looked at her left when a woman patted her shoulder

"Ms.Im please follow me " the woman said and walked. Nayeon followed her going in the elevator .

They reached the 15th floor and the woman lead nayeon to the office of the ceo .

NAYEON POV

I knocked the door and slowly opened it. I saw the CEO sitting on his chair he's reading something. I come near him

"Good afternoon sir" I greeted politely he looked at me and I was surprised that he is the old rich man at the restaurant. I quite panicked and didn't move.

" So... You're here*smiled* so do you accept my offer? " he asked and come near me and patted my hair

" I.. I..sorry but I can't.. " I nervously said stepping backwards but he followed me . I turned around and walk to the door but he quickly locked it and put the keys on his pocket. " Sir..please don't! "

" Why are you scared? I didn't even do anything to you" he said and carressed my right cheek. I removed his hand but he gripped a fistful of my hair. I started to cry.

" don't cry this won't take long" he said looking scary with his sinful wide eyes.

I tried to lose his touched but I can't. He started to plant kisses on my neck I cried for help but no one came. I keep on pushing him but he dragged me to his sofa hardly. I slapped his face while he's trying to get on me and he became more angry and slapped me hard making my lips bleed.

He ripped my blouse exposing my bra he smirked and I got a chance to kick him on his private part. He fell on the floor groaning in pain. I get the keys on his pockets and ran as fast as I could out of the company.

I can't stop crying and people started to look at me with disgust but I didn't mind them. I can't believe that this happened to me! Why does the world so cruel to me?! Ikept on running until I don't realize while crossing the street a car is coming.

NO ONES POV

Nayeon slightly got hit by the car and lost consciousness. The driver came out of the car quickly and carried nayeon in the front seat since his boss is at the back seat.

" Is she bleeding somewhere? " his boss asked calmly

"n..no sir" the driver nervously said " I.. I didnt see her coming she suddenly crossed the street"

"Mr. Lee it's OK...bring her to my mansion" his boss said and the the driver quickly drive to the mansion.

"I'm so sorry sir for the inconvenience"

JEONGYEON POV

It's that waitress at the restaurant yesterday. What happened to her? She looked like she'd been harassed.

" When we arrive tell the others to carry the girl in the guest room and call the doctor to check her " I said

As soon as we arrived at the mansion. My assistant and driver, Mr. Lee opened the door for me and he asked the butlers to call the doctor and carry the girl to the guest room.

Mr. Lee followed me to my study room carrying my suit case.

I sat on the sofa and he placed my suitcase on my table. He bowed to me and kept on saying sorry

" I told you Mr. Lee that it's OK..no need to be sorry *smiles* and search the background of that girl"

"OK sir thank you sir so much!" Mr. Lee said. I treat mr. Lee like my best friend, I feel comfortable with him. I even told him to not call me sir but he insists. He is my most loyal and trustworthy friend and worker. He's been there for me in the darkest days of my life and he is with me that day when I lost the most precious person in my life that until now i cant get over with...


	3. chapter3

FLASHBACK

JEONGYEON POV

Me and Mina are in the warehouse. We're kidnapped by Lee sooman because he wants Mina to be his and I didn't allow him to steal Mina from me.

I was tied in a steel bar while Mina was lying on the big table unconscious. I shouted her name multiple time but she isn't waking up. Until Lee Sooman came with his men and come near me. He is laughing and clapping while he gets his gun to his men .he pointed me the gun and I try to escape the rope that was tied on me and I stare at him with furiously angry eyes.

"should I kill you already? So Mina can be mine..you know jeongyeon I really dont know why mina kept on choosing you instead of me im more younger and handsome than you and im rich " he said and a smirk came out of his face " oh wait should I first let you see how I make love with your fiance... " he said and come near mina

"YAHHH!.LEE SOOMAN I SWEAR IF YOU DARE TOUCH MINA! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!! " i said and he laughed

"if you can! " he said and kissed Mina on her lips . I shouted and cursed many times and cried. I can't even help Mina!

"Woah.. Chill man *laughs*" he said until the door of the ware house opens and my guards are killing sooman's men.until there were only two of his men are alive near him. Mr. Lee was there and about to shoot Lee sooman but he can't. Lee sooman pointed his gun to mina's head.

"SO YOU EVEN CALLED YOUR MEN!" he shouted at me "IF I CANT HAVE MINA THEN I SHOULD KILL HER INFRONT OF YOUR EYES! "

I was untied by my men and I ran to Mina until I heard a shot of a gun... He shot Mina! I was on my knees shouting and crying. More of his men came and fought with my men. Mr. Lee was shot in his left shoulder and Lee sooman escaped. I come near Mina hugging her while crying.

FLASHBACK END

tears started to flow into my eyes. Because of that memory I experienced... I can't even try to love someone anymore.. It's like the most important part of me was gone. I became workaholic and cold to others. Mina was my one and only person in my life. I more likely became a robot without her.

I wipe my tears and stand up and sigh trying to controll my emotions.

I can't stand people who look like they were harassed like that girl because it reminds me of Mina. I promised Mina before her funeral that I will revenge at sooman but until now I don't know where he is . I don't care if my life is in danger in doing my revenge I just need an heir to continue what I started then I am ready to face sooman.

" I need to find a woman who will give birth to my heir " he said and suddenly he thought of something unexpected

NO ONE POV

Jeongyeon went to his room to change his clothes and went to the guest room where nayeon stays.

He opened the door and saw the doctor fixing his things getting ready to leave.

" How is she? " jeongyeon said while looking at the bruised latter

" I think she got beaten or harassed . She has bruises on her arms and face but she's doing fine I already cleaned her small wound on her forehead. She just needs some rest.." the doctor said

" *sigh* OK thank-you doctor" jeongyeon said and shake hands with the doctor then the doctor left leaving him alone in the room with the latter. He looked at her and crossed his arms " will she accept my offer?.. "

MORNING

MR. LEE POV

I just received the file after doing some research about Ms. Nayeon. I was surprised while reading her background since she is connected to Lee sooman, the man that we have been finding for years! I need to give this file to sir!.

I quickly run to his office. Fortunately he was awake reading the newspaper. I faked cough and he looked at me.

" sir this is Ms. Nayeon's background"i said and give him the file. His eyes widened.

" As you can see sir her father died leaving her his debt to Lee sooman. That's why she is working 3jobs in a day"

"I want you to stop looking for a surrogate mother " he said and stand up

"sir? "

"I decided that she'll be the woman that will carry my child and ofcourse in exchange I will pay her debt and I will be able to give my revenge to sooman.. " he said calmly " don't allow her to go out of the mansion, tell the maids to feed her and change her clothes and then bring her here in my office"

"OK sir " I replied and rushed and do what sir told me to do.


	4. chapter 4

JEONGYEON POV

I just finished creating the contract about my offer to nayeon when Mr. Lee came to my room and told me that nayeon won't let them go in the room so I asked for the keys and go there .

I opened the door but I didn't see her I told the maids and Mr. Lee to not go in so I entered and closed the door

" Ms. Nayeon... Please come out now. I won't hurt you, we're not bad guys " I said looking around looking where she might have hide.

" Then why won't you let me leave.. "nayeon said coming out of the big closet

"because there's something important we need to discuss "

I said coming near her

"discuss what? I don't even know you yet you won't let me leave! " she said angrily

"i want to offer you something.. I hope you will accept my offer? " I said

NO ONE POV

After she heard what he said she remembered what happened yesterday and stepped back while looking at him scared that she might get harassed again

"I knew you got harrassed by Mr. Kim yesterday and I already reported him to the police.." he said " he might be arrested by now.. "

"what do you want from me?! " she shouted and started to cry

"I will pay all of your debts to Lee sooman and let you live a peaceful and luxurious life if you let me know where he was and... " he said caressing his nape

" and what?.. " she saidwiping her tears

"And carry my child.." he said and she was shocked " please accept my offer I need an heir for the future of my company and I want to give my revenge to sooman " she was speechless of what he said "don't worry I'll make sure to give you all what I said earlier and give you anything you want"

" you wanted me to be a surrogate mother and tell you where sooman is?.. " she said blankly

" you won't work 3 jobs a day and after our contract I will give you a house, a car ,a job and money every thing that you wanted just tell me where sooman is and be a surrogate mother for the future of my company I need an heir " he said trying his best to convince her

"I.. I don't know... " she said. She was really satisfied with his offer but she was hesitating of being an surrogate mother and she didn't even know where sooman is " I don't know where he is.. That sooman .his men are the ones who comes to me not him "

" don't worry I can make a plan about it..so will you accept my offer? " he said

"I.. I really... Uhmm I'm not sure but I was satisfied with your offer" she said then came closer to him " and.. I'm still a virgin you know.. " she whispered shyly

He blushed and somewhat embarrassed and faked cough

"no need to tell me that.. " he said and she thought that he was right, she forgot that they can use artificial insemination. He called Mr. Lee and asked him to get the contract on his table. He sat on the bed and signaled her to come and sit with him. Mr. Lee handed him the contract.

" You just need to sign here.." he said and pointed a part of the contract

"you know I didn't even say that I agree...but there something inside me tells me to agree so I can live my life the way I wanted it quickly.." she said

"then accept my offer I promise that I will do what the contract says and give and provide everything you want"

She sigh and signed the contract and forgot to read it.They stood up then shake hands with each other.

" so what do I do now? " she said

"oh yeah the contract says that we will be married and you will live here from now on " he said

"what?!"

"we will get married next week"

"what?! "

"don't worry after receiving everything we wanted.. We'll have divorce as soon as possible " he said and she sigh

"you should also stop working starting today" he said and she kinda regret for forgetting to read the contract before signing

"OK then..."she said and pouted

He called mr. Kim and ordered him to get all personal things of nayeon in her house since she will live in his house.

" you won't stay in this room I'll give you a better room" he said and he was about to go out of the room when he heard her talking shit about him and he forget to tell her something

" I just wanted you to know before I leave.. Feel free to do any thing inside the house only and even if there artificial insemination method... We can't .i don't want the media or the public to make issues about us undergoing artificial insemination and I heard you talking shit about me kindly stop dong that"

"why?! Can't I go outside?! And why arent we undergoing artificial insemination?! "

"because I said so and it is in the contract..you should have read it first before signing it and did i tell you i dont like issues about me cause it can ruin my good reputation " he said then he left

She was left dumbfounded and angry at him for being mean and angry at herself for not reading the contract.


	5. chapter5

Jeongyeon ask for a conference and invite media reporters to announce the big news to the people at once ,since he doesn't want any other issues to come out when he announce the big news after the marriage. He wants everything to be clear and quickly done.

The reporters are waiting for him while he was in the waiting room ,on the phone talking to Mr. Lee asking him to tell nayeon to fix herself and bring her at the cafe where they will meet the wedding planner.

" Kai.. " jeongyeon said then Kai come near him " Is everything set already? "

"yes sir you can go out now".kai said leading jeongyeon out of the waiting room

The door opened and jeongyeon came out the reporters started to record and to take pictures of him.

Jeongyeon is on the platform . He faked cough and fixed himself and took the mic

" Good afternoon everyone I'm yoo jeongyeon the owner of the yoo clothing company.." he faked smile and bow ." I invited you here because I have an big announcement to tell you all..." he looked around and saw the serious faces of the reporters he thought he needed to entertain then a bit so he smiled.

"don't worry this is not a bad news ,so what's with that faces ..I just want to announce and to let you all know that I'm getting married next week " he said and the people and reporters started to talk and question him. He raised his hand signaling them to be quiet and listen to him " I announced this early because I don't want anymore issues or rumors to come out after our marriage. I want my marriage life to be peaceful . I am only saying this once and I hope you will be contented in what I will tell you and not ask more questions about it and also don't make issues that is related on what I just told you..i will answer 3 questions before the conference ends. " he said and pointed at the first reporter to ask him

" who is the girl you gonna marry Mr.yoo ?" the first reporter asked

" I can't publicize her name and let you see her because I want my marriage life out of the public issues and public eyes but I can describe her in one word..*cleared throat * she's perfect.." he said but he didn't mean it and others started to squeal ,cringe and laugh at his sweet words. He smiled at their reactions.

AT HOUSE

Nayeon was watching the conference live at her phone.

"perfect my butt!..this meanie man.. " she said and blushed a bit " Aish! he's so irritating! " she said and throw herself on her bed.

Then someone knocked on the door. She stood up quickly and saw it was Mr. Lee

"good afternoon ma'am. Sir wants you to fix yourself and sir told me to bring you to the cafe where you two will meet the wedding planner" he said and nayeon nodded

"*sigh* okay.." nayeon said and Mr. Lee bowed at her

"I'll be waiting down stairs ma'am " he said and left.

AT THE CONFERENCE

" where and when is the marriage? " the 2nd reporter asked

"we haven't planned it yet but later we'll meet the wedding planner... " he said and the 2nd reporter just nodded

" So sir you already moved on,on your past lover Ms. Myoui's death? " the 3rd reported asked and jeongyeon started to be serious and mad but he controlled his temper.

"yes as you can see and hear I just said that I will get married next week." jeongyeon said

The reporter smirked " sorry about that... It's just that I heard you still haven't move on and you're still finding the man who killed Ms. Myoui.. Can you tell me who is this man? And why are you getting married if you still haven't move on? "

Jeongyeon really got mad his face started to get red and he tightened his fist.kai noticed it and told the guards to drag the reporter out. The reporter was about to get dragged by the guards out of the door but jeongyeon told them to stop

"I'm sorry but I don't know where you got those fake informations about me but ,you should know your limitations as a reporter! I'm getting married because I already moved on and love someone else and I am here to announce and answer questions related to my marriage and not related to my past " he said and other reporters started to gossip and the reporter got dragged out of the room.

" That's one of the reason why I want to make things clear to all of you because I don't want fake informations, rumors or issues to come out.. .I'm sorry for dragging out one of your fellow reporter it's just that he asked questions that are too personal and not true. " he said and bow . "Thank you everyone for giving time and for coming here " jeongyeon said and go down the platform, his face is still red

"are you OK sir? " Kai asked and jeongyeon just nodded

" let's go at the cafe" jeongyeon said seriously and still mad at what happened.


	6. chapter 6

NAYEON POV

Mr.lee and i entered the cafe's VIP room . the wedding planner is already there we greeted each other and wait for jeongyeon to come. Mr.lee stayed outside the cafe to wait for jeongyeon to come. When suddenly...

"sir is here" mr.lee said and opened the door . Jeongyeon entered the room with a frowned face...what happened?

"sorry I'm late" he said and shook hands with the wedding planner and sat beside me

Before planning we ordered our drinks and food .

After an hour of talking and planning for our wedding . We decided to do our marriage simple yet elegant and beautiful. It will be held next week and at the 5 star hotel owned by jeongyeon .

The wedding planner left first leaving me and jeongyeon alone in the room. He still has his frowned face earlier

" what's with that face? " I asked

" mind your own business. " he replied

"*sigh* you should be grateful that I asked you?!, You can't just keep that kind of face the whole day! " I said he was about to say something when I received a call from someone I don't know.

I stand up and answered the call

"hello? Who is this? "

("hey! Where are you?! YOURE TRYING TO ESCAPE ARENT YOU!? You haven't fully payed your fathers debt!") the man shouted. My eyes widened and click the loud speaker. I signaled jeongyeon to come near me

"it's sooman's men what should I do? " I whispered to jeongyeon

"tell him you need to meet him now" he whispered back

"wae? "

"just say what I told you to say " he said whispered

("hey! Why aren't you answering me! PAY YOUR FATHERS DEBT YOU KNOW WHAT OUR BOSS WILL DO IF YOU DONT PAY!") he shouted

"AISH AJUSSHI! shut up OK! Let's meet up I need to talk to you "

("YOU BITCH! DONT SHOUT AT ME! IM INFRONT OF YOUR HOUSE!")

"YOURE THE ONE WHO SHOUTED AT ME FIRST! NEVER MIND JUST WAIT FOR ME I'LL COME THERE " I said hanging up the call

"what to do now? " I asked jeongyeon

"Mr. Lee! " he called and Mr. Lee entered the room. "do you have that tracking device ?"

"yes sir " Mr. Lee said and gave him a small chip. I assume that it's that tracking device that he's talking about.

"listen carefully nayeon.. This is the plan, tell him that you will pay the debt fully next month and make sure to hide this chip anywhere in their car so we can locate where they are staying " he said making me nervous. How am I suppose to put this chip in their car what if I get caught?

"come on let's go to your house"

Jeongyeon said

They dropped me at the store near my house and they will wait for me there.

I walked to my house seeing 5 big men of sooman.

"hey" I said and the man who called me looked at me

"pay little kid or I'll destroy the things in your house! " he said. Luckily he doesn't know that I already left my house. My hands started to shake I'm so nervous right now!

"uhm... Let's talk privately in your car" I said quickly entered their car first followed by that man and luckily there was no one in there . I quickly slip the chip in the seats where they won't see it easily. Then the man entered his car

"you know what it's better if we talked outside its hot in here *laugh*" I faked laugh and go out of the car.

"HEY! JUST PAY ME KIDDO! " he shouted I think he's starting to get mad

"I can't right now but I promise you that I will pay it fully next month..i-if I can't I'll surrender my self to your boss" I said shit! I'm so nervous right now!

He and his men laughes on what I said

"wae?wae? What's funny? I'm saying the truth! ..i will pay next month full" I said

" MAKE SURE TO PAY FULLY NEXT MONTH! *LAUGHS* $ 2,562,964 IS NOT EASY TO EARN IN A MONTH! " he said

"I haven't seen you're boss so, I want him to be the one to get the money from me next month! " I said before they left.

I returned at the store and go in the car

" did you successfully hide the chip? " jeongyeon said

"yeah.. " i replied

"nice " he said and smiled.


	7. chapter 7

One week later

JEONGYEON POV

I woke up and looked at my phone, it's 10:37 ALREADY the wedding starts at 12. I quickly got up and do my morning routine and took a quick bath .

I was still half naked wearing only my boxers while I'm calling Mr. Lee and asked him if everything is going well and fortunately he said everything is already ready and the guests are coming.

Few seconds later someone knocked and I opened the door seeing nayeon.

"why are you here?" I asked her. She already has her off shoulder dress and makeup on and I can't deny that she look gorgeous today.

"why aren't you p.. Ahhh! " she shouted and covered her eyes... I just realized I'm half NAKED! I quickly closed the door.

"Fuck I forgot! " I said and quickly fixed myself and wore my wedding suit and got out . She was still there I can see her face blush

"l-let's go" I said and I was about to walk when she grab my wrist that made me stop

" Wait let me fix your hair" she said and brushed her small soft hands on my hair fixing my bangs. I was surprised and didn't do anything but to stare at her ."ok let's go " she said and smiled and walked away. I followed her to her room where the make up artists are and sat on her desk chair and the make up artists started to put on light make up on me. She sat on her bed watching me. She seems quiet and uncomfortable...

After they finished fixing my suit and light make up nayeon and I go in the weddimg car and go at my hotel where the wedding will happen. She was still quiet looking outside of the cars window but I didn't mind talking to her. She must be nervous.

NO ONES POV

They already arrived at the hotel and a lot of reporters are outside of the hotel waiting for them to arrive.

Jeongyeon got out first and he opened the door for nayeon. The reporters started to take pictures of them. Jeongyeon held nayeon at her waist and told nayeon to smile and she did. Both of them faked smiled when entering the hotel there was a red carpet heading to the hotels hall.

Mr. Lee saw them coming approach them

"congratulations sir it's your wedding today" Mr. Lee greet them and received a smile from both of them. " the guest are already inside and so is the priest, we can start the wedding now since your already here sir" he added and jeongyeon just nodded

Mr. Lee told the other staff and his people that the wedding will start.

The music started to play and the hall door opened widely for the both of them to enter.

"Don't be nervous " jeongyeon whispered to nayeon and lead her hand to his arms.

"thank you " she said and smiled

Both of them started to walk in the aisle . And the guest are congratulating and greeting them with a smile while they walk.

The priest started to talk about love and God . And after minutes passed they exchanged vows and rings.

"You may kiss the bride " the priest said and jeongyeon leaned his face near nayeon and pecked her soft lips. The guest started to clap their hands and congratulate them. Nayeon was blushing so much because of what jeongyeon did.

The reception started, nayeon and jeongyeon goes to every tables together to entertain the guest .

While talking with each other someone familiar to nayeon come near her and congratulate her

" congratulations nayeon-sshi ,I didn't know that youre Mr. yoo's fiance back then" hE said and they both shook hands . She just realized its chaeyoung and her eyes widened in surprise

"chaeyoung?" nayeon is speechless she didn't expect to see chaeyoung at their wedding

"You know each other?" jeongyeon asked nayeon and she nodded

"congratulations Mr. Yoo " chaeyoung greeted

"thank you Mr. Son" jeongyeon replied and they shook hands

" sorry I can't come at our meeting I was busy"

"it's ok" jeongyeon said and replied

"can I talk to your wife for a second? "

" ok*smiles* let me entertain other guest " jeongyeon said and go to the other table to entertain other guests

Chaeyoung bought nayeon to the corner of the hall and looked at her suspiciously

"fake marriage or arrange marriage? " chaeyoung asked

"what are you talking about? " nayeon started to get nervous

"aye.. Come on its obvious something's fishy with the both of you"

"you know Mr. Son that we can't talk things like this here"

"don't call me Mr. Son, call me chaeyoung I like it when you call me that" he said and winked at her. Nayeon blushed " so what? What your answer to my question? "

"I can't tell you OK? " nayeon said

"promise me you'll tell me if we meet again"

"no"

"promise me"

"I wont"

"then that's a yes for me"

"no! "

" I'll be going now nayeon-sshi see you again next time, better tell me ok"

"probably we won't see each other again"

"you don't know maybe right? " chaeyoung said and say goodbye to nayeon.

"what's with him? " nayeon said quietly and continue to entertain their guests.

CHAEYOUNG POV

*sigh* She's married dang you chaeyoung. You always fail when it comes to someone you like.

I go in my car and started to drive to my company. while I was driving I remember her and she looks so gorgeous today. I said and I felt like a bit emotional

NO ONES POV

chaeyoung has a crush on nayeon. He was love at first sight when she saw nayeon at the bar for the first time when she was still a bartender there. That's why he often goes there to see nayeon and not too long he fell in love with her even she doesn't know him.

he knows nayeon works at the grocery, at the restaurant and at the bar where he first saw her . Too bad for him not even once she noticed him. He was happy when she noticed him when he helped her at the bar and he was grateful that that happened because she wouldn't notice or know him if that didn't happen.

When he knew that his CEO, Mr. Kim tried to rape nayeon he fired Mr. Kim and before putting him to jail he asked his men to beat him.. He is the chairman of the lim company and nayeon didn't know. She only knew that he is a successful business man.


	8. chapter8

Right after the wedding reception nayeon and jeongyeon changed their clothes and go his ware house where all of his expensive sport cars and Porsche and private planes are there.

It is also the place where his men are being trained and work and stay. There are guns and other kinds of knife collected by jungyeon.

There was a laboratory where there are many kinds of technologies to locate where sooman was and etc.

Jungyeon go in the lab with nayeon. Nayeon looked amazed and a bit scared of what she sees.

" did you already locate where sooman is? " jungyeon said . Nayeon was beside him still looking around in amusement.

"yes sir he's in Gangnam and he owns a building there. In the day it was a simple bar but at night illegal gambling happens and there are a lot of drug dealers who stay there" baekhyun said

"good make sure to keep him located and bring some men to watch what he's doing"

"yes sir"

"next month is the day of attacking them, like as planned , so make sure to hire a lot of men and train them well" nayeon looked at him after what he said

"yes sir" then baekhyun bowed and left

"nayeon" jungyeon called nayeon and faced he faced her and his serious face makes her nervous

"w-what? " she replied

"like just what you heard earlier next month is the day where we will attack sooman it is after you give him the money. "

"but h-.."

"listen first" he said

"ok"

"so after you give sooman the money I want you to leave quickly and go home OK? "

"what about you? " nayeon said and jungyeon leaned near to her left ear

"I need to have an heir soon as possible because if. You know... I didn't make it alive you're already pregnant with my heir " he said akwardly

Nayeon blushed and faked cough because of what jungyeon said

"s-so sooner or later w-we need to do it? " nayeon asked and he nodded then someone interrupt them

"sir the plane is ready you can go now" Mr. Lee said

They entered the private plane and go to their destination.

"where are we going? " nayeon asked. They are one seat apart with each other.

"Bali" he replied. Jungyeon owns a beach house in Bali.

"yoohoo at last I can go there" nayeon said excitedly

Jungyeon looked at her and just smiled at her actions.

HOURS LATER

They already arrived the landing station near Bali. They got out of the plane and suddenly There was a red Porsche stopped in front of them and gave the car keys to jungyeon and some men

"have a good day sir and ma'am " the man said

"thankyou" nayeon said and jungyeon go inside the Porsche and nayeon sat next to jungyeon.

"oh I almost forgot what about our luggage? "nayeon asked

"I asked them to bring already it in our beach house. " jungyeon said and give nayeon sunglasses "you might need these"

"thanks" nayeon said and jungyeon wears his sunglasses also. The cars windows and roof started to fold at the back

"Daebak !" nayeon shouted as jungyeon started to drive so fast.

Jeongyeon likes these kinds of things. For him this is how he relax and relieve his stress.

" where are we going " nayeon said

"were going to eat first and go wherever you want" jungyeon said

"Cool! " nayeon said enjoying the sunlight and the breeze

They stopped at a restaurant and ate a lot. Then they decided to go to market beside the restaurant. There are many kinds of souvenirs and foods there. They stopped at a souvenir shop

Looking for a hat . Jungyeon picked a red hat for nayeon

"I think this suits you" he said smiling at her while put it on her head. Nayeon was surprised with the sudden move . They made an eye contact they made the both of them blush. Jungyeon quickly removed his hands on nayeon and fake cough.

"uhm.. . Thanks " nayeon said and pick the same hat and gave it to jungyeon " I think it also suits you" she added and smiled at him

"thanks" he said and he couldn't look at her eyes directly "let me pay it first then let's eat something " he said and go at the sales lady to pay.

Nayeon looked at him and smiled "he's not that cold and bad after all" nayeon said quietly.


	9. chapter9

After roaming around eating and buying all sorts of things . They got in the beach house at night and they took a shower and both of them wearing a bathrobe.

The room was a dark only the lamp on the left side of the bed is on.

Nayeon sat on the king sized bed and jungyeon just came back bringing a bottle of red wine and two wine glass.

He sat next to her and handed her the glass. He opened the bottle and poured a little amount of wine in both of their glass and they started to drink.

"I told you earlier that sooner or later we need to do it.." he said softly and a bit awkward while looking at the wine bottle

"yeah.. "nayeon said while playing with her empty glass. Jungyeon noticed it

"want some more? " he asked her and she nodded. He poured her wine and he also poured for himself. " you nervous? "

"y-yeah since its my f-first time doing it.. I'm scared" she said nervously .

"I won't be hard on you"jungyeon put down the bottle and his glass and faced her to him. He softly puts her wine glass down and slowly leans.

Their lips touched and nayeon responded to his kiss. The kiss are slowly becoming deeper. His hands caressed her nape and her hands are on his chest. As the kiss become deeper he let her sat on his lap wrapping her legs on his waist.

She can feel his hardened friend rubbing in her clothed core. She moans quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He entered his tongue in her mouth as she caressed his hair.

He stood up ,not breaking the heated kiss. He lay her down while he is on top of her . He removed the bathrobe he's wearing leaving him on his boxers only. She blushed at the sight and he was about to remove her bathrobe when she stopped him.

"I-I.. " she said looking at him he kissed her forehead

"don't worry ... " he said and leans again for a kiss. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms on his neck. He slowly removed the bathrobe exposing her milky skin. She only wears her bra and panties. He is planting soft kisses on her nape to her neck

"uhmm... "she moans and bit her lower lips. Her moans makes him more turned on . He removed her bra and started to suck one of her hardened nipples. He caressed the other one. Nayeon moaned louder. He goes down to her stomach and removed her panties. He can see that she's already wet af . He caressed it with his middle finger and look at her. She is enjoying and kept on moving because of his touch. She tried to control her moans. He kissed her neck and still carressing her wet clit.

"Don't control it let it out.. " he whispered to her and suck her earlobe. Nayeon moaned louder as he kissed her sweet spot. Jungyeon removed his boxer exposing his big friend.

He widened her legs and wrapped it on his waist he kissed her cheek "are you ready? " he asked softly as she closes her eyes. "I'm gonna put this in ok"

He slowly slid half of his member in her and she groaned in pain he kissed her neck and her nails are scratching his back.He already see blood and it makes him guilty but When he sees her looking better he carefully pushed in the other half making her groan in pain and making him moan because of how tight she is. He looked at her and she nodded as a sign for him to start.

He started to thrust slowly a tear fell from her eyes and he wipe it with his thumb

"uuuhh..." he moaned he wants to thrust faster but he can't not until nayeon adapts his size.

He kisses her neck trying to leave hickeys. Not any longer nayeon moans for more and he fasten his thrust. Loud Moans and skin slapping are heard clearly.

"ahhhh uhh f-faster.. "nayeon moaned and jungyeon complied. He fasten his thrust but not too hard for her and he moaned

"shit.. You're so tight! " he felt he's going to his climax.

"ahhhh. Yess" nayeon moans louder as he hit her g spot effortlessly . He thrust faster and breathing becomes hard for them until they both come he kissed her forehead as she was recovering from her orgasm.

He pulled his member seeing their cum and some blood going out of her. He admitted that he felt sorry for her for getting her virginity but he can't do anything .nayeon starting to feel the pain on her lower part but she kept quiet.

He covered their body with a blanket and lay beside her .she turned her back to him and she started to cry quietly. He notices it and he was hesitating if he will hug her or not.

"sorry.. " he said feeling guilty

"sorry cause I'm crying. " she said and her cries become a bit louder

"no it's OK.. "

" thank you for not being hard on me " she said and he looked at her bare back and guilt is attacking him.


	10. chapter10

MORNING

jungyeon got up first and took a shower and cooked breakfast for nayeon. He cooked egg , bacon and fried rice for breakfast he also bought milk and poured it on a glass.

Guilt is still attacking him. He felt bad for nayeon and mad at himself for being cold to her.

He putt the foods on a tray and he entered their room and nayeon is still sleeping .he put it on the table and sat on a chair near the bed.

JEONGYEON POV

She must have been tired last night . Her eyes are swollen, it's obvious that she cried all night..

Fuck you jeongyeon for being to selfish! I thought and frowned

I looked at her for a second and go back to the kitchen I toasted some bread and put egg between and eat it. I poured myself a glass of milk and go back to the room.

I almost choked myself! Seeing her awake. I put down my milk and toasted sandwich and bring her the small foldable table

"Good morning.. Can you sit? " I asked her and she glared at me and that made me shook

"help me sit" she said and I quickly help her sit. She groaned in pain .she used the blanket to cover her body since she doesn't wear anything yet

"ahhhgrr ...gosh this still hurts" she said while her hands on her lower part

"sorry" I said and she didn't say something. I fixed the small table on the bed and give her the food

"woah.. You cooked these?" she surprisingly asked

"yeah why? " I asked and she just smiled

"nothing " she said and started to eat

I get my sandwich and my milk and continue eating

"where do you want to go?" i asked

"do i look like in the state to roam around?!" she said in an angry tone and glared at me

"I'm just asking! Don't look at me like that! "

"this shit head! "

"I told you to not talk shitty things to me! "

"so?!"

"Aish! Shut up OK?! "

"You shut up! "

I stood up and left the room and sat on the sofa. I opened the TV and watched

NAYEON POV

"Fuck him" I mumbled . I lost my appetite!. I moved the small table to my side and tried to stand up. My legs are shaking and my lower part hurts while walking slowly I stumbled and fall on the floor

"AHH! it HURTS! SHIT! " I shouted and my lower part hurts because of the fall and jungyeon quickly come in the room and help me stand up

"LEAVE! " I said covering my private parts with my hands I'm still naked!

"you OK? ! What happened? " he asked and ignoring my unclothed body

" I need to take a shower but I can't go by myself so leave!" I said still covering my parts

"let me carry you"

"wait what? " I said and he carried me inside the bathroom and

We entered the shower and he put me down

"you can leave now! " I said

" no " he said

"what?! "

"can you stop covering your body!? I already saw that! "

" so what?! "

" I can't leave you here alone the floor is slippery! " he said angrily he was right but I can't let him stay here while I'm taking a shower

"I don't care so leave!"

"I wont! I made you like that so I'll help you! "

"I don't need your help!" I shouted

"OK THEN!" he shouted and left

It took me an hour to finish taking a bath. I got out of the bath room with a towel covering my body . It took me minutes to wear my panty and shorts. After wearing my clothes I slept again.

NO ONES POV

Hours Later

Nayeon woke up and it's almost night. she thanked that her lower part doesn't hurt anymore. She stood up and find jungyeon and jungyeon is but she can find him.

So she went outside seeing jungyeon swimming at the beach shirtless. She looked at his muscular body and biceps . It made her blush and her attention moves to agirl... The girl is sexy and wearing 2 piece swimsuit and is talking to jungyeon. It seems like the girl is flirting with him but She didn't care.

She go back at the beach house and cooked ramen for herself to eat she was watching TV eating when jungyeon entered the house

" Your not in pain anymore? "

He asked wiping himself dry

"yeah " she replied

"we're going back tomorrow morning "

"ok"

He looked at her and sigh then took a shower.

NEXT DAY

they got back home and nayeon jump herself on her bed and suddenly their night flashed in her mind and the way he took care of her.

"He's a nice person... And sweet.. " she said

As soon he go back to Korea he went to his company and take a look if everything's fine. And go to his office and start doing and signing his paperworks he's distracted since their night kept on flashing on his mind, he looks like a jerk smiling by himself in his office.


	11. chapter 11

AFTER 3 WEEKS..

These days nayeon is not feeling well especially in the morning. She also become choosy when eating and jungyeon noticed it since nayeon has been vomiting and dizzy this past days

So he bought her to the hospital and wait for the result.

"Mrs. Yoo Nayeon" the nurse called and they both stood up " the doctor will tell you the results" she added and they entered the room and sat in front of the desk of the doctor.

"what's wrong with me doctor? "nayeon asked the doctor nervously but the doctor smiled

" congratulations you are pregnant! " the doctor said while she shook her hands to jungyeon.

Nayeon can't hide her happiness . She hugged jungyeon and jungyeon hugged her back but her smile disappeared when she remember their deal and contract. She was about to cry but she controlled herself.

They went out of the hospital.

"you wanna eat something? " jungyeon asked . Nayeon was following him behind

" no.. " Nayeon said sadly. She doesn't have any appetite

"what's wrong are you ok?" he said " you should be happy , you're pregnant"

" i hate you.." nayeon said trying her best not to let her tears fall

"what?" jungyeon asked not sure why nayeon suddenly become mad

"ARE YOU DUMB ? should i be happy when i knew that i cant be a mother to my baby! i cant see my baby growup and i cant give him the love he needs and you think i should be happy?!"

"nayeon thats not what i mean.."

" why are you so inconsiderate ? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CARE ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"nayeon lets go home and talk , This is not the right place to talk about this."

" I HATE YOU"nayeon shouted at him and run away crying.

hearing those 3 words made jungyeon's heart ache but he cant just leave his wife in the cold night so he followed nayeon.

Nayeon went to the park and sat on a bench crying . she didnt know that jungyeon was watching her from afar .

NAYEON POV

I HATE HIM! why does my life have to be this terrible ! i cant stop crying and the passerbys are glimpsing at me . i covered my face with my hands . when i felt someone sat beside me but i didnt care . i was crying too much that i didnt care about everything .

jeongyeon in the other hand decided to sit beside nayeon and nayeon didnt realizee that he is by her side . he was hesistating if he would comfort her or not . hhe was about to hug nayeon when nayeon saw him and he stood up and faked cough.

"why are you here?" i said

" lets go home "

" i wont" isaid and he sigh and his men to bring his car and ended the call

"nayeon stop being childish ok?! lets go home " he held my hand and i quickly removed it

"i told you already i wont !"

" its cold here nayeon, please just come with me"

"what ever you do or say i wont go home tonight !i need some time to be alone can you just leave? "

" no"

" then i'll leave and dont dare to follow me " i said leaving him alone and still tears are forming in my eyes

jungyeon didnt follow her just like what she said instead he got into his car and cheekily following her from afar.

CHAEYOUNG POV

I was driving back home when saw a familiar figure walking on the street . IT'S NAYEON! why is she crying? I quickly parked my car and went to her

"nayeon!" i called her and she looked at me crying . My heart ache seeing her like this , i hugged her tight and she hugged me back crying on my chest ." its ok to cry i'm here" i added

after hugging her for a few minutes makes me happy .How i wish that this time wont end.

" we should go in my car ,its cold here outside" i said and she nodded and i opened the door for her

"thankyou" she thanked me with her sad eyes and i notice mr.yoo looking and approach us he must be the reason why nayeon was crying so i drive my car away from him.Luckily nayeon didnt see him.

jungyeon saw chaeyoung and nayeon hugging each other and he tighten his hands on his steering wheel . When he saw nayeon going in chaeyoung's car he was going to approach them but they already left. he was so mad, he didnt follow them and just go home .

" stop crying already" i said to her while i was driving

"sorry if i cried too much and thankyou for comforting me "

"no its ok" i said and smiled at her she smiled at me weakly .Atlast she stopped crying " i knew this day would come"

"huh? what?"

" you didnt remember? your promise to me"

" ahha that.. i wont tell you" she said

" aye.. come on nayeon you promised me" i said and pouted

she giggled and smiled " you look beautiful when you smile like that" i said and she blushed " you should always smile you looked ugly when crying" i said and laughed

"i'll take that as a compliment, i mean the first sentence you said" she said and we laughed

"by the way what happened to you why were you crying?"

"i'm pregnant" after hearing what she said ,i stopped the car on the side of the street and look at her . i feel the pain already i should congratulate her but i didnt want to because it hurts me.

"i knew it something's fishy with the both of you . Why would you be crying knowing you're pregnant?' i asked and faked a smile at her" mind telling me your promise?"

"I didnt promise though"

"pleasee tell me " i said

" ok but are you trustworthy?"

" ofcourse i am . I dont have friends to talk to anyway"

"i'm your friend"

" youre different for me" i said to her and she looked at me in surprise

"what?"

"nothing " i said and fake laugh " so tell me.." i added and she told me everything about how they met and their contract and what happened earlier.

" i'm sorry to say this but i wanted to punch your husband for everything he had done to you, how can he leave his wife pregnant wife out in the cold night?"

" i insist "

" even sure , he shouldnt just leave you he couldve followed you" i said even though i knew that he must have followed her because i saw him looking at us " where do you want to go?" i asked her

"i dont know..."

" wanna stay at my house?" i said and her eyes widened " dont worry i'm a good person"

" youre a guy and you can just take me to momo's house" she said and i nodded . i drive her to momo's house but momo is not home so i drive her home with me.

we entered my house and make a sandwich for the both of us then i let her sleep on my room and i lie on the sofa since the guest room are full of dust . i cant sleep because i kept on thinking of her and how much i am hurting right now.


	12. chapter12

NAYEON POV

I woke up early and saw Chaeyoung sleeping on the sofa . I want to cook his breakfast at least for being thankful that he let me sleep his house.

I opened the refrigerator and took the ingredients I need .

And start cooking I was cooking when someone held my shoulder it was chaeyoung.

"you're awake?! " I said and he nodded I looked at him and I can't deny he looks so cute with that messy hair of his. " sit ,I'm about to finish cooking " he sat and I serve the food on the table and we started eating.

"the omelette is delicious thanks for cooking " he said and I smiled at him " it's been so long since the last time I ate breakfast"

"you don't eat breakfast? " I asked and he nodded. He must be so busy on work or just lazy to cook breakfast for himself.

"I'm gonna take you home after I take a shower" he said and I nodded

We finished eating and he took a shower while I wash the dishes and wait for him outside his house . He got out and he drove me back to the mansion.

Minutes passed we were already there.

He parked his car in front of the mansion and we entered. I saw jungyeon going on our way and he PUNCHED CHAEYOUNG! the maids and Mr. Lee stopped him

"what's wrong with you?! " I shouted at jungyeon . Chaeyoung wipe the blood on his lips

"WHERE DID YOU BRING MY WIFE?! " jungyeon said angrily at chaeyoung

" you know Mr. Yoo I should be the one that should punch you! YOU DIDNT CARE YOUR PREGNANT WIFE IS OUT IN THE COLD NIGHT! " he shouted " I'm leaving nayeon" he said to me and left

I go straight in our room and he followed and slammed the door

"what's wrong with you?! Why did you punch him?!" I said angrily at him

" what do you want me to do be happy that my wife slept at another house?! "

"you should be thankful to him!! He comforted me while I'm crying unlike you! " I shouted " he let me stay at his house! Because you didn't care to follow me when I left! "

He didn't stay anything .i can see that his hurt by my words .

I can't control my tears and started to cry.

" Nayeon ..*sigh* I don't want us to fight to often it's bad for the baby "

" I really hate you! Your so selfish! " I said and he pulled me for a hug

"I'm sorry OK, don't cry and I'm sorry for being selfish" he said and I cried even more " I don't want you to be with another man while your my wife " I pushed him

"because your scared that reporters will see me with another guy?! You only care about yourself and thats what i hate about you!" I said and he shook his head

"No! Its just that I don't want you to look at other guys but me nayeon" he SAID!

"what are you talking about?! "I asked

" I'm starting to like you Nayeon.. " he confessed. " I think I was jealous and worried that's why I punched him that's why I'm like this! " I was speechless he held my hand and leaned for a kiss but I moved

"w-what about the contract? We need to fo-"

"I don't care about the contract anymore. Ever since you came in my life my life changed and I thought that I will never love anyone anymore but you came and made me fall for you" he cutted me and he leans against this time I didn't move. Our lips touched and not to long i respond to his kiss and shared a passionate kiss . i broke the kiss and lookeed at him

" i still hate you for punching chaeyoung" i said and he frowned

" but why did you respond to my kiss" he said anad leaned closer

"b-because i -i just want to, dont misunderstood me i dont like you ok"i said " we can continue the contract but just let me visit my son /daughter "

" i told you lets forget about the contract"

" but i'm not inlove with you "

" then i'll make you love me" he said and he smirk

"if you can" i said and he pouted " dont make faces ! youre not like that, why do you become like this all of the sudden"

"wae!? im just expressing my love for you~" he said and about to kiss me

"yuck !get away from me!" i said and pushed him


	13. chspter13

NO ONES POV

Today is the day where they will attack sooman in his building. Jungyeon's men are already ready they already hide in their designated places and they are only waiting for Nayeon to give the money to sooman and theyre off to go and do what is planned.

Nayeon and jungyeon is inside their car.

" dont do anything that is not planned ok? just give the money and leave "

" ok what about you?"

" why are you worried?" jungyeon said and smiled

" ofcourse not" nayeon denyed and suddeenly jungyeon hugged nayeon

nayeon got out of the car with the suitcase where the money is and jungyeon's car left. nayeon called the men of sooman to meet her infront of sooman's building sooman's men came out

"hey kiddo where's the money?" the oldest man said while

" Ajusshi heres the money , i told you i can give you the money "

" isee your pregnant?''

"how did you know?" nayeon started to become nervous

"its obvious" he looked at nayeons belly . the baby bump is quite obvious since its her 3rd month

"you sold your body?"

"n-no!" nayeon said but the old man just smirked

they entered the building and go to sooman's office . sooman was seating on his obviously expensive chair.

"sir here's nayeon she came to pay all of his father's debt" the old man said and put the suitcase on sooman's table and opened it an the old man whispered something to sooman and he asked the old man to go out of his room

"so you sold your body to pay the debt?" sooman said and walked near nayeon

"n-no i didnt " nayeon said nervously and scared that sooman might do somthing to her

"LIES.." he said walking around her

"i'm not lying though" nayeon said and sooman smirked

"i didnt know that he has a beautiful daughter like you" he said and hold nayeons shoulder . what nayeon didnt know ,jungyeon put a hearing chip in her shirt while he hugged her. " lets have fun ok" he added and draged nayeon on his sofa

"N-NO!HELP!" nayeon shouted for help and sooman rip nayeons shirt

jungyeon heard everything and told his men to do what is planned and he quickly made his way to soomans room. sooman's men are not ready ,they didnt know that jungyeons men are attaking them so jungyeons men killed soomans men easily and loud gun shots are heard in the building the people who are gambling started to run out of the building shouting and some are injured because of the chaos inside the building . sooman heard the loud noises and leave nayeon to get his gun and got out of his room nayeon was left alone crying. She covered herself with a blanket from sooman's things. jungyeon entered the room

"nayeon!" jungyeon called nayeon and hugged her tight as soon as he saw her ."are you ok?"

"jeongyeon youre bleeding!" nayeon started to panic. Nayeon pick her riped clothe and wrapped his left shoulder

after the bloody and chaos attack jungyeon succeeds in his revenge at sooman . he told his men to bring sooman in his ware house and tie sooman's hands on the pole

nayeon and jungyeon are in jungyeon's office to get jungyeon's gun shot cured since he cant go to the hospital because there will be issues about him. nayeon was just looking at jungyeons wound being treated by the doctor after minutes of treatment the doctor left and jungyeon and nayeon are left alone in his office.

"why did want to give revenge at sooman anyway?" nayeon asked out of the blue and jungyeon remember the worst day of his life where the person he cherish the most and loved the most is killed infront of his eyes . tears started to fall from his eyes . jungyeon didnt want nayeon to see him like this " are you ok? why are you crying" nayeon asked

"nayeon can you leave my office?"

"why?"

" I SAID LEAVE!" he shouted at nayeon and nayeon angrily left the room. jungyeon's hands are trembling .everytime he remember that tragic moment of his life he becomes angry and somethimes aggressive . even after giving his revenge at sooman he still cant get over what happened to mina . she was his one and only and at this moment guilt was attaking jungyeon, because if it arent for him mina is still alive.

the doctor told jeongyeon to take a rest for the few days but he didnt mind it , he called kai and they went to the ware house. he entered and saw sooman 's face full of bruises and cuts. he come near sooman and punched sooman's face with his right fist three times and kicked soomans tummy. sooman spit blood out of his mouth instead asking for mercy he just laughs and smiles at every punch and kicks he recieves and it made jeongyeon pissed even more

" is that all you can do to me?*laughs*youre so WEAK!"

"actually i really wanted to kill you but i wont ,i want you to suffer more , you have nothing left ,your money ,people and all your hardships from doing dirty works are all gone . your life is really ruined and the police are probbably finding you right know " jeongyeon said

"and so at least i'm not like you who cant protect the person you cherish the most"

"shut up''

"its been so long jeongyeon and youre not over it yet?" sooman said and laughed " guity mustve been ,attaking you too often" sooman added and jungyeon does his best to control his temper

"punch, kick and torture him as much as you want and turn him over at the police later" jeongyeon said and his hands are starting to shake.jeongyeon left and go home .


	14. chapter14

JEONGYEON POV

Weeks has passed and still nayeon didnt want to talk to me since that day that i shouted at her . I tried to approach her but she wouldnt mind me.

After a busy day at work i got home and i entered our room and saw nayeon on the sofa Knitting to make a hat,last time she was doing a scarf. It became her hobby these days and she kept on doing it the whole day. I missed her so i Tried to approach her again . I sat beside her and stop her from what She's doing. She glared at me

"nayeon.. " I said

"what do you want? " she said not looking at me

"I missed you" I said and hugged her. Fortunately She didn't push me back.

"Are you done? " she said coldly. I sighed and broke the hug. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered it.

"hello chaeyoung? " she said "oh momo!? Why? "

Chaeyoung called? Why the heck he's calling my wife?

" where?...ok I'll come" she said and turn off the call

" why did he call you? " I asked starting to get mad . She didn't reply to me and was about to leave when I held her hand

"don't go! " I said angrily but she let go of my hands and left.

NAYEON POV

Why the heck is chaeyoung drunk again?! He was drunk yesterday and now!?

I took a taxi and went to the bar where I once worked and saw him completely drunk. I quickly come near him

" Nayeon!" mono said " sorry I disturb you , he can't move by himself.. "

" no it's OK " I said and momo give me chaeyoung's phone "thanks"

"I think he has a problem, he often comes here and make himself completely drunk" momo said

"I don't know? He didn't tell me anything.. " I said and wake chaeyoung up " chaeyoung.. " his eyes slightly opened and smiled

"ommooo! My nayeonie is hereeee! " he said

" one more shot please! Momoring! "

" stop now chaeyoung you're drunk" I said "did you bring your car? "

" No maybe Yes! Hahahaha" chaeyoung said. Aigoo!

"he's crazy" momo said and laughed . I found his keys on his pockets

"let's go "I said and help him stand on his chair but he stumbles and fell on the floor. Momo helped me It took us a hard time to bring him in his Car He's so Heavy and noisy. Luckily I know where he lives so I start driving to his house. While I was driving he kept on staring at me so I asked him

" are you OK? ,do you have a problem? You can tell me"

" yeahhh.. I have a big biggg problem" he replied

"can you tell me? " I said and he nodded like a baby.

" The problem is meee" he said and raised his hand " the Fucking dumb meee!" he said about to cry

I sighed and we arrived at his house he told me the password and I unlocked his door. His arms are wrapped on my shoulder and I'm really struggling to let him lay down on his bed.

"my problem is mee!" he shouted and a tear started to fall from his eyes. He sat on the side of the bed and I sat beside him patting his back. " I fell in love to a person I couldn't have.. " he said crying

"it's OK.. " I tried to comfort him he leaned his head on my shoulders and cried. I wipe the tears on his cheeks and he held my hand

" I always wanted to confess my feeling for her but I can't cause she's taken and now I'm being like this because I can't keep my feeling hidden.. " a tear fell from my eyes, poor chaeyoung he deserves to be loved " I want to forget but I cant"

" then tell her what you feel, even though you two can't be together at least you told her what you want to tell her" I said

"OK... " he said and near his face to me and kissed me! I was shocked of what he did I didn't know that I'm the reason why he's like this. He broke the kiss and I was still shocked. He stared at my eyes lovingly

" I love you nayeon... Even before I saved you at the bar... " He said

"c-chaeyoung... " I stuttered And he held both of my hands

"I should've confessed earlier.. And now I'm regretting so much. It's hurts so much to see you with another guy. It hurts me so much when I kept on hoping that you'll like me too... "

"chaeyoung I'm married.. "

"that's why I'm like this! That's why I'm hurting so much! Because you're married! "

"I'm sorry I need to go" i said and about to leave the room when he back hugged me

"don't leave me please" he said crying

"I'm sorry" I said as I remove his arms around me. And I left.

A/N

What do you prefer?

NaChaeng or 2yeon?


	15. chapter 15

CHAEYOUNG POV

I will be going on a business trip with Mr. Yoo for 3 days in Japan and I hope nothing gets wrong.

I missed nayeon she didn't reply in my texts nor she didn't pick up on my calls. I hope she's OK.

I pack my things and I didn't forget the Scarf that nayeon made for me. Its the very important gift I recieved in my whole life and I will do my best to take good care of it. I wrapped it on my neck.

I took my car keys and drive off to the airport.

JEONGYEON POV

I was with nayeon and still she won't talk to me I forced her to go with me in Japan because she can't just keep on staying in the house doing nothing.

We are now at the airport waiting for our flight when someone that annoys me come near us

"Hi Mr. Yoo" chaeyoung greeted at me and look at nayeon " hi nayeonshhi I - I mean Mrs. Yoo"

"hi " nayeon replied and smiled at him. He sat beside nayeon a-an... WAIT! THAT SCARF! I remember it clearly! That's the scarf that nayeon did! She made that for him?!

"Nice scarf.. " I said. I'm starting to get mad again!

"Yeah its beautiful right? Someone very important to me gave it to me. " he said and looked at nayeon and nayeon looked at him also, they made an eye contact. WTF!

"can you tell me who is that important person? "

"sorry I can't, it's a secret" he said and laughed and I also laughed along with him. I really want to punch his face right now! "nayeon how are you? "

" I'm fine" nayeon replied

"nice to hear that.. " he said

"Mr. Son why don't you sit beside me and let's talk "

"No it's OK I'm fine" he said this little!

CHAEYOUNG POV

I didn't expect that nayeon will also come with us. I'm happy to see her right now knowing that she's OK but she doesn't look OK though I'm a bit worried for her. She's pregnant and she can't be too sad it's bad for the baby.

Our flight is next so we entered our plane . We go straight at our seats at the business class . Jeongyeon was at the opposite side of me while nayeon was seated in front of me.

NAYEON POV

I sat on my seat and I was amazed how luxurious business class is. There are a lot of things to do here I can watch, read magazine , eat and lay down. The Wi-Fi here is also fast.

I looked at the window and saw nothing but the clouds. I didn't know that chaeyoung is with Jeongyeon. I didn't talk to the two of them because I'm really frustrated and confused. They both like me and both have something that I don't like. Jeongyeon was too hot headed and chaeyoung was a kind of weak when it comes to love. But both takes good care of me.

I opened the TV and watched movies until I fall asleep.

NO ONES POV

Few hours passed they already arrived at Japan and they go straight to their hotel. They booked 2 VIP rooms. One VIP room is for chaeyoung and the other is for jeongyeon and nayeon.

CHAEYOUNG POV

I went to their room next to mine and knocked on the door. Nayeon opened the door

"why are you here? " nayeon asked me

" Is Jeongyeon there? " I asked and nayeon nodded. She letme enter their room and I saw Jeongyeon just got out of the bathroom

"what takes you here Mr. Son?" he asked me

" Can you come to my room we need to discuss something for tomorrows meeting. " I said and he nodded. We left nayeon in the room and went in my room I let him sat on the sofa and took some important papers on my lauggage. I sat on the sofa in front of him. Both of us were staring at each other seriously.

" so about the meeting tomorrow. We need to get their approval so they can be our sponsor at the big event. " I said

" I know" he said. He sure is rude.. " what time are we going? " he asked

"5 in the evening " I said and he nodded. We discussed a lot for the meeting tomorrow and we hope that we will get their approval. After an hour of serious discussion. I ordered 6 bottles of wine and beer. We drink until we're drunk.

"s-so.. Chaeyoung what I mean w-who gave you that scarf? " Jeongyeon asked me.

"I already told you! Is a secret ok" I said and he took a shot of beer.

"do you like my wife? " he asked me

"is it obvious.. " I said then he held my shirt's collar. This shit is going in my nerves. I quickly pushed him and he fell at the floor and my scarf fell on the floor.

"you fucking bastard !" he pushed me harder and I pushed him harder again until we ended up fighting throwing punches with each other.

NO ONES POV

chaeyoung throw the empty bottle at Jeongyeon,luckily he moved quickly and the bottle hit the wall making it break into pieces. They started to punch and kick each other and keep shouting curses.

On the other room nayeon heard the loud noise that she surely recognize it was the two fighting. So she quickly went in the other room. She saw Jeongyeon throwing punches on chaeyoung .she tried to stop the two but she couldn't. Nayeon called someone to come in the room. Cuts and bruises are visible to the two they are so drunk and not in their state of mind she kept on shouting at them telling them to stop fighting. chaeyoung was on Jeongyeon throwing hard punches on his face and nayeon tried to pull chaeyoung when Jeongyeon kick chaeyoung hardly that made chaeyoung fall on the floor hard same as to nayeon. She fell on the floor.

Nayeon's tummy started to hurt so much and she was surprised when she saw blood coming out of her. She was bleeding badly.

"ahhh! Help me! " nayeon shouted as the two saw her bleeding they quickly come to her Jeongyeon carried nayeon while chaeyoung called asked the staff to call the ambulance.

Nayeon kept on crying as the two kept on saying sorry to her. The ambulance came and the Two came with her

" please drive fast!" chaeyoung said

" she's pregnant! " JEONGYEON said

Nayeon lost her consciousness. Chaeyoung and JEONGYEON reggret what they did.

Few minutes passed they already arrived at the hospital. The nurses quickly send nayeon at the emergency room. And JEONGYEON and chaeyoung was left outside the ER.

"IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO OUR BABY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jeongyeon said to chaeyoung while he pinned chaeyoung on the wall.

"IF YOU DIDNT KICK ME HARD THIS WOULDNT HAPPEN TO HER! " chaeyoung said " YOU DIDNT DESERVE HER SHE DESERVES BETTER!"

They were about to fight again luckily the other nurses and doctors tried to stop them and made them calm.

They waited for hours until the doctor came out and sigh.


	16. chapter16

NO ONES POV

The doctor came out of the emergency room and sigh . Jeongyeon and chaeyoung started to get nervous.

"Dr. How my wife?" jeongyeon asked

"fortunately we successfully saved the baby . She needs to be more carefull for the time being or she might lost the baby..." the doctor said " we already moved her to a private room ,ask the counter nurse for the room number"

"thankyou doctor!" jeongyeon said and the doctor left. The two went to the counter and ask for the room number and went there quickly.

JEONGYEON POV

I entered the room while chaeyoung insisted that he would stay out side the room . I saw nayeon awake lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

I carefully sat beside her bed and held her hand.

" nayeon.. I'm really really sorry ,I really did wrong and i-" she cutted me

"why are you like this? Huh?... " she said as tears flow out of her eyes " why can't you control your temper! "

"nayeon don't be mad it's bad for the baby... Just calm down" I said and she sighed

"I don't want to see your face get out! " she said and I followed her since I don't want her to be more stressed.

I got out and looked at chaeyoung and sat beside him.

" I'm really sorry Jeongyeon... " chaeyoung said

"no it's OK.. It's not your fault in the first place.. " I said " I should've controlled my temper "

"no... I-i should've given up my feelings for nayeon when I knew that she's married...i knew you were jealous and I'm sorry if I still continue having feelings with nayeon" he said and I want to be mad for knowing that he liked my wife but I don't feel like being mad at him at this moment... I couldn't speak " can you let me see nayeon right now to say goodbye? .. I won't be showing up again in front of her and you... " he said and tears goes out of his eyes . I sighed and nodded. "thanks man.. "he said and patted my back

CHAEYOUNG POV

I entered the room and nayeon saw me. I smiled weakly at her and she looked away.

"Nayeon listen... I'm so sorry for what happened today.. I'm sorry if I keep on hoping that I still have a chance to you... And I know that you wouldn't want to see my face ever again so I'm saying goodbye to you.. I'm sorry for everything.." I said then I realize tears are coming out of my eyes and she started to cry. I come near her and wiped her tears " I'm sorry... Take good care of yourself and your baby.." I said and she nodded and still not looking at me. I left the room and bid goodbye to Jeongyeon .

I still can't stop the tears running out of my eyes, I came back at my hotel room seeing the mess we made earlier. I called the CEO of my company and told him to cancel the event and cut all the ties at the Yoo company. I sat at the sofa and facepalmed myself . " What happened to you chaeyoung? You must've liked nayeon so much.." I said to myself and sighed.

I left the hotel bringing all my things and straight to the airport and go back to Korea.

It will be hard for me to move on since I still have her in my heart but I wish that someday I'll find the right person for me.


	17. chapter17

JEONGYEON POV

it's been a weeks since we came back to Korea and nayeon didn't want to talk to me. I did everything just to get her attention but I was just ignored by her. I'm starting to lose hope that we'll be fine again. I don't know why we often fight maybe I'm the problem..

We just went to see the doctor and knew that our baby is a boy! I was so excited and I can see on Nayeon's face that she is happy too. Her tummy is getting bigger than ever so I need to take care of her very well.

I looked at nayeon who was watching the TV and side hugged her.

"let's buy the baby's things right now" I said to her . She got up and started to fix herself. "you really won't talk to me? " I said and held her hand "tell me what do you want?... What do you want to do so you can forgive me? "

"change yourself" she said

"OK if that's what you want I'll change, I'll be the best husband in the world~" I jokingly said and she giggles " jeongyeonieee missed you talking to youuuu, please talk to meee~" I said cutely and pouted

"stop " she said and SMILED! She couldn't hold her laughter " you look ugly"

"please forgive me nayeon" I said and hugged her tight .

" I will since your the father of my baby" she SAID and I started to jump in excitement

"what did you said again? " I asked her excitedly

"I said I forgive you s-" I cutted her with a kiss that I've been longing for weeks. I Glad that she responded at my kiss. I would've taken this on the bed if it wasn't because of her big tummy .

I broke the long kiss " let's buy the baby things Tomorrow ,let's cuddle I really missed you so much" I said to her and she nodded . I carried her on our bed and we started cuddling each other. How I wish this time won't end. I am willing to change myself for her.

"I missed you so much" she said and tightened her hug on me. " you didn't know how hard I tried to ignore you"

"why didn't you forgive me earlier" I said

"because I want you to learn and regret from your mistakes" she said "and also I want you to change"

"well you succeed " I said and we laughed " I love you so much ,I want you to know that, whatever happens you're my one and only"

"don't be cheesy, your words make me cringe " she said and slightly hit my chest. Not too long we fell asleep hugging each other.


	18. chapter18

NAYEON POV

Me and jeongyeon is now at the department store. Buying clothes ,bottles and other things for our baby.

I can't keep my eyes away of the cute clothes for the babies.

JEONGYEON POV

2 months left and I will be a father soon. I need to take good care of nayeon.

She's the one choosing the things for the baby while I follow her carrying her bag while pushing the cart.

After buying all the things needed for our baby I called kai to bring home the baby stuff that we just bought. I also asked him to organize the room for our baby so nayeon wont be tired to fix it herself.

Before going home we watched a movie. So kai will have the time to do the baby room. I want to surprise nayeon later.

"Jeong yeon.. " Nayeon called my Name while we are watching the movie

"Hmm?" I looked at her beautiful eyes

"Im tired lets go home"

"But the movie will end soon lets just finish this ok? "

"I told you im tired already if you dont want to go home then i'll go home by myself " Nayeon stormed out and I followed her. This isnt what i planned for... "Nayeon" I called her name but she continued walking ahead of me. I run and hold her wrist and face her to me.

" Im sorry ok? Pls dont get mad at me again"

"I told you im tired and you dont seem to care about it" She said and I hugged her

"Im sorry dont get mad ok? Come on lets go home now" I said and she nodded. She looked cute even if she's mad.

I texted kai that were going home so that he will be informed.

I drive us back home and when we arrived back home I covered her eyes with my handkerchief.

" W-what? Is this for? " Nayeon asked

"You'll see" I said and guide her way on our baby's room. Kai was already out of the room and he signaled me that everything's finished so we entered the room and I remove my handkerchief.

"Wow! " Nayeon said in surprise while I giggle because of her adorable reaction.

" Do you like it?" I asked her

" I love it! Ooh my gosh! These are the things we bought earlier "

"Yeah*laughs* I don't want you to get tired of fixing these things so I asked kai to fix our baby's room instead " I said and she hugged me

"Thankyou I love it and also im sorry for getting mad at you earlier "

"It's ok baby I love you"

" I love you more"


	19. chapter19

NAYEON POV

In a few weeks IM giving birth of kyungwan. Jeong yeon thought of the name kyungwan for our baby. I liked it so much.

I was about the to call jeong yeon when I received a call from someone

("Hello? ") I said

(" Hi its me chaeyoung! How are you? ") he said. It's chaeyoung! I missed him

(" Hey chaeyoung! Im doing fine")

("Nice to hear that! It's been a months we haven't seen eachother")

("Yeahh hahah are you free later? Let's meet at xx resto later at 2 in the afternoon , im bringing jeong yeon with me ")

(" Oh thats nice i'll be bringing someone else also ")

(" Thats cool.. So lets see later ok")

("Sure bye")

("Bye") I said and turn off the call

I told jeong yeon to go home early so he can come with me and he did.

After getting ready we drove off at the xx resto w here we will meet chaeyoung. When he knew that we will meet chaeyoung his reaction was kinda weird though but it's ok. I know that there are things that happened few months ago but im ok with it now.

W e arrived at the resto and saw chaeyoung sitting with a gorgeous girl beside him. When he saw us he waves at us and I waved back.

"Long time no see nayeon-sshi" He said and hugged me and not to o long I hugged him back then he broke the hug "nice seeing you again Mr. Yoo " He said to jeong yeon and they shook hands with each other "oh yeah let me introduce to you My girlfriend, sana"

"Hi nice to meet you " Sana said to me and we exchange hugs. "Chaeyoung told me many things about you"

"Ohh really? " I said In surprise

"Yeah hahaha and this is your husband " She said and looked at jeong yeon and they shook hands .

After greeting each other we ordered our food and enjoyed the moment together talking about our lives after a few months of no connection with each other.

" Excuse me I'll just go to the cr" I excuse at them and while I was on my way at the cr. I didn't realize that the floor was to slippery for my sandals and I accidentally fell down. NOT AGAIN! Someone quickly tried to help me and then suddenly my tummy hurts and my water broke. Jeong yeon and chaeyoung quickly came to me and bring me to the nearest hospital.

JEONG YEON POV

FEW HOURS LATER

Chaeyoung and sana was with me waiting outside the Emergency Room. Hoping that everything will be alright. I can't believe that something like this happened.

Few minutes later the doctor came out and come near me

"Mr.yoo? " He looked and I nodded

" How's my wife and baby doctor? " I asked him worriedly

" Dont worry Mr. Yoo youre wife and baby is perfectly fine" The doctor said and I hugged the doctor for being grateful

"Thankyou so much doctor! " I said and pulled off and looked at chaeyoung and sana who's happy of the result.

"We already moved Mrs. Yoo in her room and the baby will stay at the nursery for some test " The doctor said " Excuse me I need to check my other patients, congratulations again Mr. You " He said and left

I entered nayeon's room and chaeyoung and sana already bid farewell. I say beside the bed and held nayeon 's hand while I look at her. After few hours suddenly her hand moved and her eyes slowly opens.

" Hi baby" I said to her and carressed her hair softly. " Are you feeling well? " She nodded

" How's our baby? " She asked with worried eyes

" He's fine ,no need to worry" I said and Kissed her forehead. "The doctor said they will bring him here later after some tests"

"I'm glad he's fine, I thought I'll lose him" She said and a tear fell from her eyes and I wipe it with my hands.

"It's ok baby everything's fine, dont cry" I said and someone knocked the door. The nurse opened the door carrying our baby. She let me carry him and without realizing my tears started to flow out of my eyes. I come near nayeon and smiles cant leave our mouths.

The nurse helped her sit and I let her carry our baby.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Yoo " The nurse said

" Thankyou " We both said

"Welcome.. Just call me if you need something " The nurse said and left.

"He's so beautiful" Nayeon said held our baby's small soft hands.

" Beautiful like you" I said and she cringed. Then I laughed

"Oh shut up" Nayeon said and hit my shoulder.

" Ok I'll stop" I said and kissed her lips.


	20. chapter20

NAYEON POV

it's been a month since we got out of the hospital. Chaeyoung and Sana often visits our baby. Chaeyoung said he wants one and made Sana blush so hard. I just wish all the best for them.

Jeongyeon helps me so well when it comes of taking care of kyungwan. Even when he's at work. He video calls me to see what kyungwan and me are doing.

I just feel so blessed despite of my poor past. I am living my life the way I wanted it to be, living in peace and happy with the people I love the most.

Later jeongyeon said that we'll be going on a trip with chaeyoung and Sana. I'm glad I met jeongyeon despite of our huge differences . We met in an unexpected situation we've been into a lot of problems but at the end nothing seperate us as if we're connected to each other what ever happens.


End file.
